Nuevos Habitos
by blankius
Summary: Katniss va por primera vez al gimnasio, ¿Habra alguien quien la convezca de que siga asistiendo?


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si que los creó Suzanne Collins en su saga original titulada "The Hunger Games". Yo solo los tome prestados._**

* * *

 ** _NUEVOS HABITOS_**

Katniss se sintió insegura de esa mañana desde el momento que salió de su apartamento.

—Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto —masculló en un quejido.

Era una mañana fría y lo único que Katniss quería era quedarse en casa, acurrucarse en su cama y seguir durmiendo. Pero su terca amiga se había asegurado de que eso no sucediera.

Tres días atrás, Annie las había inscrito a ella y a Katniss en una clase de prueba para este gimnasio cerca de donde vivían. Dicho gimnasio ofrecía estas clases especiales, para dar oportunidad a nuevas caras a probar suerte en el local. Es decir: si te gusta, te quedas, si no te gusta, te vas.

Así, pasó dos días y medio convenciendo a Katniss de que saliera de esa madriguera que ella llamaba "habitación" y accediera a ir con ella. Y después de tantos ruegos, la pequeña ermitaña aceptó, pero con la condición que, al finalizar la clase, fueran a comer una hamburguesa al puesto de sándwiches que había en la esquina de la avenida.

Annie no pudo negarse a la oferta.

—Vamos, Kat —le replicó su amiga—. Será divertido. Además, quiero lucir mis mallas negras que compré en descuento. Quiero recordarle a Finnick que este pastelillo no está comprado aún.

Katniss hizo una mueca y caminó, más bien, arrastró sus pies, por la entrada.

El gimnasio era más pequeño a como se lo había figurado. Un piso repleto de máquinas, pesas y un perceptible olor a sudor de hombre adulto. A pesar de ser de solo un piso, el área era enorme. Dos tercios del lugar eran ocupados por las máquinas y el tercio restante era un espacio vacío, con unas cuatros paredes de espejos y aparatos de luces colgando del techo.

Tal vez no era tan imponente como otros gimnasios, ni tan renombrado. Pero era el lugar donde a gente se ejercitaba.

Katniss miró a la señorita detrás de escritorio mientras firmaba la ficha de su clase de prueba, y ese sentimiento de inseguridad seguía hincándole en su costado.

Iniciaron con ejercicios cardiovasculares, básicos pero agotadores para la gruñona morena. Después de tres minutos y medio en la trotadora, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su frente.

A los diez minutos del forzoso ejercicio, Katniss ya no podía más. Miró a su alrededor y vio al resto de personas en el local, cada uno metido en lo suyo: escuchando música mientras pedaleaban en la bicicleta estacionaria, mandando mensajes de texto en lo que subían y bajaban pesas en la prensa de piernas, o tomándose fotografías frente a un espejo luego de un excesivo trabajo de glúteos. De cualquier forma, ninguna de aquellas personas se veía tan cansada como lo hacía ella. Recobró la compostura rápidamente, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto en su estado casi moribundo, y se bajó la máquina para tomar agua.

Volteó a ver a su amiga, pero se sorprendió cuando no la encontró a su lado.

— Annie, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo en lo que se acercaba a donde estaba.

La astuta rubia se había escabullido del entrenamiento y se encontraba ahora sentada, junto a un hombre, un cautivador y atlético veinteañero, torso desnudo y pantalones cortos, recostado en el suelo, que parecía disfrutar la compañía y atención. Katniss puso los puños en sus caderas, su mirada era afilada como una daga y amenazante, a pesar de su cansancio.

Annie jugó a hacerse la desentendida.

—Este amable joven me pidió que contara el número de abdominales que podía hacer y, simplemente, no pude negarme —volteó a ver al joven recostado, quien la observaba embobado —. De acuerdo, bombón, te daré mi número.

Katniss rodó los ojos al ingenio de su amiga, la tomó del brazo, a costa de sus quejidos, y la arrastró hasta la siguiente estación de ejercicio.

Así, siguieron con la elíptica. El tamaño de la máquina hizo que las cortas piernas de Katniss temblaran como un par de fideos cosidos. Antes de subir, miró a Annie, sus ojos entornados eran signo de amenaza. La pelirroja entendió el mensaje y levantó las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Esta vez no haré trampa.

La pobre Katniss parecía recién salida de la ducha.

Ambas amigas hicieron una hora y media de ejercicios, tanto cardiovasculares como anaeróbicos, y estaban seguras de que tenía al menos diez músculos desgarrados. No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando se enteraron de que lo regular, y sobre todo para un par de novatas entrando a un gimnasio por primera vez, era hacer solamente una hora, no una y media.

Katniss hizo como si nunca le hubiese llegado esa información y fue a sentarse en una banca cerca de las máquinas de pesas.

Annie la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Una mueca de dolor brotó de sus labios mientras lo hacía.

—Estoy más cansada que cuando luché contra cocodrilos y dingos... Simultáneamente —aseguró, su mano recargada en su rodilla y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

Katniss giró su cabeza para ver el reloj de la pared.

—¿Qué falta ahora? —preguntó, el cansancio era perceptible en su voz.

De repente, una escandalosa música despertó a ambas amigas de su adormecimiento. Katniss hizo un gesto de disgusto, en lo que Annie respondía a su pregunta.

—Baile, creo.

—¿Tú crees?

Ambas chicas se acercaron, desganadamente, hacia el lugar de donde provenía la irritante tonada. Los oídos de Katniss se enfermaron por la elección de canciones. ¿Era esa canción siquiera de este siglo?

Una fuerza invisible empujaba a Katniss fuera del lugar, pero el brazo de Annie era más fuerte.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a varias personas, todas traían una expresión de entusiasmo consigo. Annie llevó a Katniss a los bancos del lado derecho, donde guardaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la pista.

Ahí, arrimadas, esperando a no llamar demasiado la atención, vieron a una despampanante rubia subir a la plataforma que había al costado superior del lugar. Se paró un momento para observar, tal vez, caras familiares y nuevas, sonrió y se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

Bajó el volumen de la radio a un costado de la plataforma y habló:

—Veo que tenemos un grupo muy grande hoy. Hola, chicas. Me llamo Delly y seré su entrenadora esta clase. No sientan temor si son nuevas, las coreografías son muy fáciles. Además, estamos aquí para divertirnos. Solo traten de hacerlo perfecto y estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Muy bien, comencemos!

La exclamación de la rubia al frente de la clase obligó a Katniss a dar un paso atrás.

La música llenó el ambiente y todos los presentes se acercaron al centro. Las luces de colores hicieron su pronta aparición.

Delly se movía con destreza y rapidez; sin embargo, sus movimientos eran gráciles. La música no era tediosa ni demasiado rápida. La armonía de la canción llenaba el espacio. Annie parecía estar disfrutando el momento. Katniss, en cambio, apenas movía sus brazos; estaba demasiado cansada.

La coreografía comenzó a tomar más rapidez, los pasos eran más difíciles, y Katniss soltó un descomunal bufido cuando la entrenadora agregó saltos al baile. Vio a las personas alrededor de ella, incluida Annie, y todas parecían estar dando lo mejor de sí. Era eso, o que tenían temor a que la entrenadora las reprimiera, así que bailaban como podían.

Después de diez minutos de repasar la misma coreografía de veinticuatro tiempos, una y otra vez, Delly pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando los rastros de sudor que pudo dejar el arduo ejercicio.

—Muy bien, eso estuvo a dos pasos de ser "casi decente" —masculló con una sonrisa embustera—. Tomen un descanso y continuaremos desde donde nos quedamos.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos por el comentario, le dedicó una mirada asesina, de esas a las que Annie ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, y se dirigió a donde estaba su bolso. Se sentó y dio un largo trago a su bebida. Su nivel de insatisfacción por estar en ese lugar descendió un metro.

Entonces, Katniss enfocó su vista en unos grandes ojos, de un hipnótico azul brillante, ubicados al otro lado del salón, que hicieron que la morena olvidara cómo respirar. Y hubiese seguido observándolos de no ser porque el dueño de tales hermosos orbes azulados cruzó miradas con ella, haciéndola girarse hacia otro lado, sonrojada por haber sido pillada en su intromisión.

El chico, un rubio, quien además tenía un rostro angelical y una figura que podía detener el tráfico, rio por su bochorno y se dispuso a regresar a su sitio en la pista, listo para continuar el baile, cuando la entrenadora así lo dispuso. Katniss y Annie copiaron su acción y, pocos segundos después, el salón volvió a llenarse.

Era gracioso cuan hipnóticas podían llegar a ser aquellas cosas que nunca antes has visto. Como, aquella vez, en el instituto, cuando el profesor de inglés de Katniss enfermó y tuvieron que llamar a alguien para reemplazarlo. Y el sustituto era una mujer pequeña y menuda, con una verruga tan grande como lo era una canica. Por más de que lo intentara, Katniss no podía dejar de observar ese horrible pedazo de carne expuesto en su mejilla.

Así pues, igualmente, pero en un sentido menos grotesco, tras ese intercambio de miradas, los ojos de Katniss se negaban a mirar otra cosa que no sea el rubio. Aun cuando los pasos de bailes eran complicados y debía ver a Delly para no perderse, Katniss siempre hallaba una forma para tenerlo en su radar.

Porque su rostro, oh, su rostro; era como estar viendo una obra maestra.

Y Katniss era consciente de ello.

Y no le importaba seguir haciéndolo.

O al menos así era, hasta que su amiga la despertó de su ensoñación de adolescente, con un duro pero amistoso golpe en el hombro, regresándola a la realidad.

—Disfrutando del paisaje, ¿eh? —soltó Annie, con tono jocoso. Su sonrisa era grande y sus cejas estaban alzadas, y Katniss sintió cómo su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se depositaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que la morena logró decir. La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza en dirección al rubio en respuesta.

—Kat, no eres para nada sutil —dijo Annie, exponiendo, en realidad, lo obvio. Los ojos de Katniss salteaba del susodicho a Annie y viceversa, su mandíbula desencajada por el comentario de su amiga—. ¿Por qué no te acercas a él y le pides su número de una vez? Tal vez así pararás de babear.

Esta vez, Katniss se puso a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño a la pelirroja y entornó los ojos, algo irritada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Babear? —bufó, pero no alcanzó a merecer la credibilidad de Annie, quien, antes de que Katniss pudiera decir otra cosa, y tal vez empeorar la situación en la que estaba envuelta, la interrumpió.

—¿Quieres un poco de mi confianza? Ahora que he estado ejercitándome, hay más jugo de confianza, con extra jugo.

La seriedad con la que la rubia lo anunció habría hecho considerar dicha oferta a cualquiera.

Pero Katniss, después de tanto tiempo de amistad, se había vuelto inmune a su labia.

—Tentador —replicó—. Pero no, gracias.

La música cambió, súbitamente, y la coreografía se hizo más rápida.

Hizo que los presentes repitieran una rutina de ocho pasos, una y otra vez, lo que le dio tiempo para acercarse a ellas y revisar por errores. La rubia líder pasó entre la multitud y se acercó al rubio, su expresión de maniática dictadora se había esfumado.

—¡Excelente, Peeta! —exclamó Delly, dándole una palmada en su trasero, y, por un momento, Katniss se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

Peeta.

El nombre retumbó en sus oídos sin intención de detenerse. Volteó su mirada a Peeta, de nuevo, pero el rubio estaba distraída, riendo y charlando con otra chica mientras bailaba, una alta y morena, de piernas infinitas y cabello de comercial. Bailaba con una gracia divina. Era un cruce de una modelo con una bailarina de ballet. Y tal vez, se dijo Katniss, era ambas cosas. Sin embargo, sus ojos siempre volvían a Peeta.

Su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, cubierto ligeramente con una brillante capa de sudor. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado, y pequeños mechones colgaban en su frente.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando ejecutó un movimiento equivocado y Katniss se maravilló con el resplandor que irradiaba de el con tan solo tal simple gesto.

Continuó y se detuvo en sus brazos, viendo cómo sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que los movía, a compás de la canción. Bajó hasta su magnífico pecho, su tonificado abdomen y sus bien contorneados muslos, y Katniss no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería sin la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El grito de Delly hizo que Katniss se girara en su sitio, asustada de pronto. La rubia a cabecilla del grupo dio un par de aplausos a su alumnado.

—Muy bien, chicas. Segundo descanso. Hidrátense, pero no demasiado.

Katniss botó un quejido exhaustivo y se dirigió a donde descansaba su botella de agua.

Y así pasó los sesenta minutos de clase, con Katniss mirando de reojo a Peeta, no tan sutilmente, pero lo suficiente como para que no lo notara, y la pequeña morena se dio una palmada en el hombro por su ingenio.

Hasta que la clase terminó.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar y las luces se apagaron, Delly se despidió de todos, felicitándonos, de nuevo, por su increíble trabajo de aquel día. Se retiró a la salida, mientras que los demás se fueron a los baños.

Katniss tenía el polo mojado y las piernas derrotadas. Jamás pensó que bailar sería tan agotador. Había un dolor inusual y persistente en sus axilas y podía sentir el sudor en su trasero.

Estaba decidida que esa sería la primera y última vez que ella pisaba un gimnasio.

Annie, la responsable de que ambas estuvieran en dichas condiciones, se sentó, desparramándose en el asiento. Alzó el pulgar a su amiga, su mano temblaba en el aire.

La gente comenzó a retirarse hacia los baños, Katniss notó.

—¡Rápido! —golpeó el hombro de Annie. La agotada pelirroja continuaba mirando al techo en lo que calmaba su respiración—. Los cambiadores van a llenarse.

Annie respiraba por la boca como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Mis piernas no responden. Déjame aquí, sálvate tú.

La morena agarró uno de sus brazos, pegajoso en sudor, y jaló de él.

Annie se movió centímetros.

—Vamos, Annie. Todavía nos queda caminar de vuelta a casa.

La pelirroja miró a Katniss con una expresión de dolor, agrandando sus ojos para ejecutar la mejor cara de perrito que le había visto hacer en años. Katniss botó un suspiro cuando el labio inferior de Annie se tornó en un puchero.

—Taxi, por favor.

Katniss accedió, haciendo que su amiga se levantara.

Y justo como predijo, los cambiadores se llenaron rápidamente. Para suerte de Annie, logró conseguir uno vacío, pero Katniss se quedó fuera. Antes de entrar al cambiador, la pelirroja le dijo a su amiga que no se demoraría, de tal manera que Katniss podría usar el suyo cuando terminara. Ella asintió y Annie entró, no sin antes quejarse por el escaso espacio que tenía para vestirse.

La morena se quedó ahí, parada, esperando. Una brisa entró por la puerta, y el frío golpeó a Katniss por la espalda, un toque glacial pasando por toda su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y su espalda, húmeda. Trató de cubrirse, pero el frío continuaba impactando en ella.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar. Efectivamente, cada uno de los cambiadores estaba ocupado, además de que los pasillos de los baños estaban desérticos. Lo único que evitaba que la escena se tornará lúgubre eran las voces de todos los presentes, provenientes de adentro de los baños, hablando de un cambiador a otro, llenando el espacio de risas y habladurías. Por ello, al no haber nadie alrededor, decidió cambiarse ahí mismo, frente al gran espejo de los lavabos.

Katniss siempre había sido una persona reservada. El hecho de estar preparada para quitarse la camiseta ahí, frente a un espejo, en el baño de un lugar al cual solo había ido una vez en su vida, con la posibilidad de que alguien, en cualquier momento, entrase por esa puerta y la viera semidesnuda, le daba una sensación de temor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía la adrenalina del momento, por más tonto que sonara, que la forzaba a darse prisa de cualquier decisión que tomara.

Tomó el extremo de su camiseta y lo levantó por sus hombros. Desafortunadamente, y quizá por todo el esfuerzo físico empleado en una sola mañana, los brazos de Katniss se atascaron en su polo y parecían no querer desligarse de la prenda. Tenía la cabeza cubierta, privándola de ver algo además de tela gris.

—Perfecto... —gimió, sus brazos alzados en el aire y su torso descubierto le hacían dar un aspecto ridículo que Katniss agradecía no poder ver.

Mientras trataba de salirse de aquel lío, una mano se posó en su brazo. Katniss tembló debido al suave contacto.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —habló una voz cercana y, cinco segundos después, la atrapada morena estaba libre de su enredo.

¿Y quién era su gran salvador? Aquella persona que Katniss menos esperaba encontrarse y, mucho menos, en esas condiciones. Su boca, de pronto seca, no logró decir ni una palabra.

Peeta colocó sus manos en su cadera, tal vez esperando un agradecimiento por parte de Katniss, tal vez tomándose un segundo para disfrutar de su presencia. Por cualquier razón que fuera, su expresión era neutral hasta que comenzó a charlar.

—Primera clase, ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió, en lo que se cubría el torso con los brazos, protegiéndose de ojos curiosos, dado que recién daba cuenta de su parcial desnudez ante él rubio. Peeta notó su casi discreta acción, pero limitó sus palabras.

—Recuerdo mi primera clase —dijo. Katniss notó cómo las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a armar una sonrisa torcida en lo que hablaba—. Delly, la entrenadora, aunque no lo creas, era mucho más estricta que ahora. Cuando logras conocerla, es un amor.

Giró su cuerpo hacia los lavabos. Abrió el grifo, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y la esparció por su cuello y pecho. La morena, instintivamente, pasó la lengua por sus labios, provocando que esos hermosos ojos azules siguieran su acción con la mirada.

—Sí, puedo ver que ya tienes bastante tiempo asistiendo a estas clases —murmuró Katniss, un tanto retraída debido a su situación. Sus palmas se sentían pegajosas contra su pecho. Ella era muy difícil de hacer amigos, y no todos los días se encontraba con encantadores rubios que le hablaban de la nada mientras ella protegía su delantera.

Peeta le regaló una gran sonrisa

—Sí, sé que puedes ver —dijo, y a Katniss la tomó por sorpresa el guiño al final de la oración. Al parecer, no había sido tan discreta como lo había creído. Su mandíbula cayó e intentó balbucear una explicación, pero ¿cómo explicas a la persona frente a ti que, la razón por la que la estuviste observando por tan tiempo, es porque jamás habías visto a alguien tan perfecto, pero, al mismo tiempo, tan imperfecto? Para su fortuna, Peeta la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo de lo que se podía avergonzar más aún—. No te preocupes, a veces causo impresión en la gente.

Habiendo dicho eso, Peeta se liberó de sus prendas como si estuviera solo en su baño y no al lado de una completa desconocida que acababa de afirmar que lo estuvo mirando durante toda una hora de clase. Katniss tomó aire y tragó saliva, su rostro no ofrecía ninguna expresión. Él rubio se libró también de sus pantalones; ahora estaba frente a ella solo en interiores. La cabeza de Katniss explotaba en imágenes, que seguramente irían a una carpeta de archivos en su mente con el nombre "fantasías" escrito en indeleble. Y Katniss no pudo ignorar la voz en su mente que decía que su cuerpo era mucho más hermoso a como se lo había figurado.

Peeta se acercó a ella, más de lo que se debería, teniendo a menos cualquier significado que se pudiese otorgar al tan conocido "espacio personal". No lo hacía de manera atemorizante, sino que era algo más inocente y juguetón. De todos modos, hizo que la morena retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros.

—Entonces —comenzó, sus ojos jamás despegándose de los de Katniss, por lo que ésta pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, y su mente se nubló completamente—, ¿te veré en la siguiente clase?

Katniss hizo caso omiso al dolor en sus pantorrillas y al quejido de su cuerpo por los pequeños músculos que comenzaban a despertar. Ignoró por completo el punzón que sentía en las plantas de sus pies y el dolor que crecía por sus muslos interiores. Sus palabras, aquellas sobre jamás regresar a tal establecimiento ni hacer ejercicio en toda su vida, hacían eco en su cabeza, como un sonido turbio y lejano, como si estuviese escuchándolas de nuevo, pero con algodones en sus oídos. Dejó que la cercanía de Peeta actuara a su favor.

Durante todo ese momento, su cerebro se desprendió de todas sus funciones, dejando a su habla a la deriva.

Katniss lo supo en ese instante.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no?

Peeta se alejó unos centímetros de ella y dio le brindo una sonrisa

—Genial. Siéntate conmigo la próxima vez. Es más fresco del lado izquierdo.

Una tímida mueca escapó de los labios de Katniss y, accidentalmente, sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo de Peeta, causando una expresión de sorpresa por parte del semidesnudo.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy muy seguro cuando se trata de —señaló su cuerpo con sus manos y torció una mueca— todo esto.

Katniss volvió a bajar su vista, unos cuantos segundos más de lo que debería, demasiados como para ser calificado como "accidental".

—Deberías.

Y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa, de nuevo. Iluminando su rostro como un halo de luz en una mañana soleada.

La sorpresa ocurrió cuando la amiga de Peeta apareció por la puerta, rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado entre las dos. La alta morena tenía una expresión irritada, que cambió de momento cuando vio a su amiga en interiores, acompañada de una extraña con el torso desnudo.

—Peeta, ¿quieres darte prisa?

El aludido volteó a verla y, tras notar la expresión en su rostro, se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa. Katniss no pudo ignorar el hecho que el estar desvestida en compañía de más personas no parecía molestarle a Peeta, y deseó tener su confianza.

—Lo siento, Johanna. Ya termino.

Sacó su ropa de cambio de su mochila y se la colocó rápidamente, no sin antes recibir un último vistazo de su nueva amiga. Cuando terminó, salió por la puerta y la morena soltó un suspiro, todavía desconcertada acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo, segundos después, Peeta volvió a entrar a los cambiadores, se despidió de Katniss con un beso, sus suaves labios presionando en su mejilla, y se fue, dejándola aturdida y con una sensación graciosa en la boca del estómago. Annie salió del cambiador y vio a su amiga aún en sostén y con un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Katniss, ¿qué pasó? Apúrate con eso que vas a congelar tu flacucho cuerpo.

—Ajá... —respondió en tono maquinal. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, más su respiración era pausada. Katniss parpadeó varias veces, aun observando la puerta por la que segundos antes salió Peeta.

Annie siguió con sus ojos la mirada de Katniss, buscando lo que llamaba su atención, para volver de nuevo a ella. El entusiasmo se hizo presente en su rostro de inmediato.

—Y bien, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Venimos la próxima clase?

Katniss miró a su amiga, de pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus mandatos.

Tal vez, se dijo a sí misma, el gimnasio no era mala idea después de todo.


End file.
